


A Simple Request

by ash_rigby



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Exophilia, Gay Sex, Human/Werewolf - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Werewolves, cock bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rigby/pseuds/ash_rigby
Summary: Lucas has been dating Jace, a werewolf, for two years now. He has been imagining some less than innocent things involving his boyfriend's wolf form for a long time, and has now gathered the courage to ask him to indulge in his fantasy.





	A Simple Request

“So, you _are_ completely aware when you’re in wolf-mode, right?”

Lucas’ voice came out a little shakier than he intended, but it wasn’t out of fear. It was out of anticipation for what he was about to ask his boyfriend to do for the first time in their two-year long relationship.

Jace huffed in laughter. “Yeah. I’ve told you before: It’s all me, with a weird urge to just haul ass in no particular direction through the woods all night.”

They were hanging out on his bed, cuddling and just quietly enjoying each others company while a playlist of indie rock played from Lucas’ open laptop.

Lucas was laid on top of his boyfriend’s broad chest, content as Jace ran a large hand through his hair. He had broken the silence between them with his question seemingly out of nowhere. Not really though. The idea had been on his mind for a long, _long_ time.

“I wouldn’t be taking advantage of you then,” he murmured.

“What?”

“I want you to fuck me while you’re turned.”

There was no answer right away, as Lucas suspected. He looked up at Jace and was met with a wordless, wide-eyed gaze.

He sucked in a breath, feeling the heat of embarrassment rushing into his face. “I’m sorry. Did I cross a line? I know it’s really weird. You don’t have to—”

“No!” Jace interjected. “No, babe. I’m into it. _Super_ into it. Just surprised me.”

Lucas sighed in relief. “So…you’ll do it?”

“Yeah. I mean, as long as you’re absolutely sure about it.”

“_Very_ sure,” Lucas said. “I’ve been thinking about it since the first time I saw you like that.”

Jace gave an inquisitive hum. “Oh?”

Lucas had certainly jerked off to the thought more than once. It had surprised him when his fantasy shifted to it one night, but he had never cum so hard in his life until then. He wanted this so bad. His cock twitched in interest just from the thought of it.

“Yeah.” Lucas paused, swallowing hard. “Just…being on all fours with your huge weight on me, pounding me hard and fast into the mattress like a wild animal.”

“You want me to mount you?” Jace’s heartbeat had started to thunder.

Lucas nodded. “And do you guys knot? Like dogs?”

“Yeah,” Jace said after clearing his throat which did nothing to help the huskiness that had settled into it. “There’s…there’s always a lot of cum too.”

Lucas groaned, rubbing his growing erection against Jace’s hip. “I wanna know how it feels.”

“_Fuck_,” Jace hissed, finally removing his hands from where they had been tightly fisted in Lucas’ shirt to roughly grab his ass. “I’ll do it. I’ll do it, babe.”

Lucas let his hand explore under Jace’s shirt, deciding the rest of this conversation could happen later. “We can talk about specifics tomorrow.”

“Good. Because you’ve gone and got me rock hard right now—take care of it.”

“Ass,” Lucas said, smirking.

“Well, seeing as you’ve offered…”

* * *

The next week during the full moon found Lucas in the same place. He had been prepping himself for a while, working through various increasing sizes of dildos until he was fucking himself slow and deep on the one Jace swore was closest to his wolf form’s size. It was_ massive_.

Lucas continued to neglect his dick, not wanting to cum before the big show. He hoped Jace would show up soon because he was absolutely throbbing and desperate at that point, shaking with nerves and the need to be filled with werewolf cock.

He shuddered in anticipation at the telltale scratching below the open window that signified his boyfriend’s arrival.

Jace’s large bulk blocked the bright moonlight from illuminating the room for a moment as he slunk in. He stood at the foot of the bed, breathing heavily as Lucas made a show of moaning and fucking himself open. His dark fur glistened and rippled over powerful muscles, and his bright golden gaze seemed feral and covetous. He growled lowly, possessively baring his large fangs. He was looking to claim.

Lucas’ eyes strayed downwards, watching as the werewolf’s huge cock unsheathed and filled. He sucked in a breath, clenching around the dildo at the sight of it already swelling a little at the base. Impossibly, his heart raced even quicker, throbbing away in his chest and making his painfully hard dick jump. God, he was so ready for that knot—and all that cum, and just that deep pounding. _Oh, fuck he was ready. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK_.

Whining, he slowly removed the dildo, tossing it aside. He shakily got up on his knees and turned, lowering to all fours and presenting his lubed-up, stretched-open hole. He felt the ring of muscle begin to twitch, and heard Jace groan roughly.

The mattress dipped with a sudden weight, and Lucas gasped as he felt two big hairy hands grab his ass with zero trepidation. They squeezed once before pulling his cheeks apart. Jace’s claws didn’t break the skin, but pressed hard enough into the meat of Lucas’ skin to make themselves known. Just one hasty move would be enough to draw blood.

Lucas felt a hot, humid breath panting against his junk and backside. Before he was able to process anything, Jace’s wide, flat tongue licked a slow stripe up his taint and over his hole. _Jace; always an ass man in any form_. Lucas didn’t mind indulging his boyfriend. Not one bit. He shivered, letting out a pitiful whimper and rocking back against the canine snout.

From there, Jace set about a surprisingly languid pace, not going beyond teasing him, refusing to have his tongue delve inside. It was just enough to keep Lucas away from the edge, keeping him horny and wanting more. It was maddening.

After an agonizing while, Jace abandoned this to lap at Lucas’ balls and give quick little wet flicks of his tongue along his aching shaft. What sounded close to a deep chuckle rumbled through his chest as Lucas’ soft moans became impatient. Enough indulging.

Lucas meant to spout a witty reprimand to tell his boyfriend to just get on with it, but his pleasure-addled brain—ever the cock-slut it was—could only think to let two breathy, needy words pass his lips.

“Fuck…me.”

Finally. _Finally_ he felt the thick head of his boyfriend’s huge wolf cock, slick with precum, probing against his loose entrance. Lucas had to refrain from bucking his hips back and just taking the whole damn thing in one motion. Even he had the mind to know it would have to be slow at first. He didn’t have to like it though.

He took each inch like a goddamn champ until Jace was seated fully inside of him. They took a moment, letting Lucas get accustomed to it. It was _so_ much better than the dildo. Just the heat of it turned him on so much, feeling it throb against his walls.

Jace was shaking, already panting in Lucas’ ear, hips twitching now and then as if his control was hanging by a thread.

Now. Lucas needed Jace to move _now_. As if reading his mind, Jace pulled back slowly before starting up a moderate thrust. The stretch was magnificent. With Jace’s girth and length, it was impossible for Lucas’ prostate to not be assaulted with every motion. Each thrust was punctuated by Lucas’ loud, unrestrained moans which quickly egged Jace onto building to a brutal pace.

_Yes. Yes, yes, yes_. This is was Lucas had been dying for. Normally, he would be a lot more involved when he and his boyfriend fucked, moving back to meet his thrusts. But, now he was completely immobilized by pleasure underneath Jace’s weight. He had dropped onto his elbows, ass-up, unable to hold himself up anymore as Jace beared down on him.

Lucas could see Jace’s hands in his peripheral, one on either side of his head as his boyfriend braced his arms for leverage, slamming into him again and again. _Again. Again. Again._ Feral growls, snarls, and the odd bark sounded above him, and he could even feel a few drops of thick saliva falling onto the back of his neck and shoulders.

Lucas’ cock bounced hard, hot and heavy underneath him. He hadn’t even touched it, but he knew it was about ready to blow just from the rough pounding. The absolute monster inside of him stirring up his guts was bringing him rapidly towards orgasm. His chest heaved as intense pleasure raced through his veins thanks to his heart attempting to beat its way out of his ribs.

He thought he might pass out before it all came to a head, but then he was suddenly cumming with a broken cry. He clenched hard around Jace, practically screaming as his dick pumped out a massive amount of seed, drops falling everywhere as he was brutally fucked through his release.

Through the haze of pleasurable aftershocks, Lucas noticed that Jace had stopped and was backing off as if he thought this was over by a long shot. He managed to weakly grab onto the werewolf’s thick arm fur.

“W-wait,” he said shakily. “I still…still wanna feel that knot.”

Jace whimpered, nuzzling in between Lucas’ shoulders as if to say, “Are you sure?”

“_Please_,” Lucas begged.

With a gentleness that was strange compared to the feral fucking that had just occurred, Jace scooped Lucas up into his big, strong arms. He carefully laid him down on his back, letting his head and shoulders rest against the stupidly fluffy pillows. For a moment, Lucas thought his boyfriend was making an executive decision to stop—until he found Jace looming over him again, nudging his thighs apart with his snout before situating himself between them.

Lucas chuckled. “Wanna see my fuck-face, huh?”

An impatient huff jerked Jace’s chest and his ears drew back. Lucas smoothed out the attitude by reaching up and running his hands through the soft fur of Jace’s head and face. A tenderness threatened to overtake the lust in Jace’s golden eyes, but within moments he was rocking his arousal against Lucas’ groin.

“Come on, then,” Lucas said, feeling his spent cock twitch once. “Fuck me ‘til you cum.”

Jace obliged immediately, returning to Lucas’ raw heat in one quick movement that tore groans from each of them.

Lucas looked to where they connected and his eyes widened. In this new position, he could see his abdomen distending slightly, full of Jace’s stiff rod. He placed a shaky hand to it, feeling the back-and-forth movement under his skin.

“H-holy _shit,_ Jace,” he gasped. His head fell back into the pillows as the revelation spurred his boyfriend back to his insane, deep plowing. The thrusts were becoming less and less coordinated. Not long now.

Lucas was way too oversensitive from cumming, but he didn’t care. It still felt way too damn good for him to give up. He needed to be knotted, to be flooded with cum, to be bred. _Fuck_.

It felt like the pleasure was driving Lucas mad. The rest of his body was almost numb, his brain only focusing on the sensation of being stuffed full over and over. The only thing that mattered in that moment was Jace’s dick. All he had to do was be a limp, pliant fuck-hole—just a werewolf’s cock-sleeve.

Jace impossibly sped up, and Lucas became a high-pitched moaning mess. His eyes rolled as his mouth gaped, drool flowing out the corners. The knot was fully formed, slightly stretching the rim of his ass with each thrust, but not entering. _Close. So close_. He couldn’t help the tears of pleasure that sprung to his eyes and ran down his face.

A long, drawn-out, rough growl rumbled through Jace’s chest, and as he gave one last hard thrust, the knot popped in.

At the exact same moment, Lucas’ second orgasm slammed into him like a cinder block. His back arched and every muscle seemed to lock him in place as he violently shook. He could scarcely hear his own wailing moans and Jace’s snarls over his heart pounding in his ears.

His limp cock twitched pathetically through it, not managing more than a few drops. It was nothing compared to Jace’s which pulsed rapidly inside of him, pumping load after load. His boyfriend’s hips jerked forward with each throb as if attempting to drive deeper and make sure every inch of his walls were painted white.

As the explosion of pleasure began to subside, Lucas devolved into quiet, hoarse whimpers. He breathed heavily, stroking Jace’s back as he continued to convulse and unload. 

Jace had collapsed onto Lucas, propped up slightly on his elbows so as not to smoother him with his weight. Their chests still heaved against each other, drawing in the musky scent of sex.

Lucas groaned at the continuing flood inside him—Jace was _still cumming_. Holding his boyfriend through his release, he actually blacked out.

He came to probably only a few moments later. Jace had rearranged them so they were both laying on their sides, chest to chest. They were still connected. Curious, he reached between them to feel his stomach, shivering as he felt a small, but significant bulge there. Full of cum. Maybe once the knot had deflated, he would be able to push it all out and have Jace lap it up. He had to suppress a moan at the thought.

For the time being, he buried his face in the wall of fur in front of him. Jace’s tree trunk of an arm snaked up to pull him closer, hot breath ghosting through his hair.

Lucas smiled—exhausted, but satisfied. “Same time next month, then?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~  
[Tumblr](https://ash-rigby.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Note: I don't interact with people under 18 or those who don't specify their age in their profile. I'll thank everyone here for any comments. They're highly appreciated and I love getting them, but don't expect replies unless you are an adult and publicly letting that be known.


End file.
